See Beneath Your Beautiful
by 1906
Summary: Based on the "Back To School Party" from the cast. Beca is the nerdy girl, Chloe's the hot chick she's been in love with for ages. They're both at a party, god knows what happens to party right? (M for sexual content)


_See Beneath Your Beautiful_

Beca didn't like party. She hated them actually. She was short, she had those glasses and a way to dress way different from the others. That was it, she was different. Even more, she was _weird_. That's what they called her, the weirdo. She was in her Junior year, she actually past all her exams and was pretty sure she'll get excellent grade to all of them. She was the nerd of her class after all. That's why she didn't liked party. She was the nerdy one, the weird one, she didn't belong here anyway, she felt way better in her room, headphone on her ears, creating new mixes dedicated to the one and only girl that took her breath away since her first year in High School. Chloe Beale.

Beca was there, standing up in the corner of the living room, a red cup In her hand and looking at those old and way too drunk already students. They all thought they'd get their diploma, so they were partying. Her brother, Jesse, had the chance to get invited cos he succeed in charming his – now – girlfriend the one and only Aubrey Posen. Aubrey who is the very best friend of Chloe Beale, the love of Beca's life. That was the only reason she came here. She didn't knew exactly what to expect from that night but, she was willing to see the gorgeous redhead one more time – as she was a year older and after that she'd go to College.

Beca almost choke when she saw her. She was beautiful, she was magnificent, she was... Beca couldn't put it in words. Chloe just arrived, and – of course – as she arrived guys and girls started screaming and shouting at her for her perfect entrance. Everybody wanted to date Chloe Beale, that was a fact, but nobody really succeed. Each time the guys were devastated and the girls almost crying, she had some power towards all of them, she appeared to date someone in her first years, but no one could remember the lucky one.

Chloe was wearing a little black short, a black t-shirt with a raccoon printed on it, a leather jacket – still black, because you know, black is the best. She was wearing black lipstick too and had a line of eyeliner around her eyes. Perfect, she was perfect. She took Beca's breath away, and almost everyone's actually. Aubrey greeted her a cup in her hand, handing it to her best friend who put her hands around the blonde's body, giving her a tight hug.

"You should go and talk to her."

Beca almost jumped from where she was standing, she looked next to her to see her older brother, Jesse with a smile on his face and a beer in his hand. Beca looked at him, she frowned, shook her head, rolling her eyes and looked away from Jesse, and from Chloe.

"C'mon Beca, we all know why you're here, and I know it's not for the people." he took a drink from his beer and carried on "Well expect for Chloe."

"Jesus Jesse don't say her name! We could hear you!" she looked at him with that look, the look that she knew would shut him up.

"Just saying." he responded hands in the air, he started to walk away but came back "It's your only chance Beca, you're beautiful, she's beautiful, there's no way she'd say no to you, and if she does then, she's a bitch!"

He left before Beca could hit him for daring using the word "Bitch" to describe Chloe Beale. She was sure not a bitch Beca thought to herself. And then, she considered for a second her brother's words. She shook her head, she wasn't beautiful, she wasn't even well dressed. She broke her glasses few days ago so now she had to wear them with tape on it, it was ridiculous, plus she was wearing this navy blue short with high socks and white tank top and a little beige vest, plus she had the idea to wear red suspenders. How good was that for a Junior student who was said beautiful only by her big brother and maybe her parents huh?

She shook her cup, it was empty, she sighed and looked up, only to see Chloe moving on the sound of the music, but also moving her hips really slowly against some guy's crotch. She sighed again, and made her way to the kitchen in hope to find something else to drink.

Right there, was a pretty big blond behind the bar. She was claiming to be the best barmaid from Tasmania, with both her hand or something like that. She called herself Fat Amy, Beca just wanted a drink.

"Is there any lemo left?" asked shyly the short brunette.

"Of course there is shorty, what alcohol do you want in it?" asked the blonde, already filling the cup with only a bit of lemonade.

"I... I don't drink alcohol" only said Beca in a whisper, little bit ashamed because you know, alcohol was cool but she was scared and didn't want to be an alcoholic, cause she was pretty sure once on her lips, she would love the taste of it. And she lost her mind for a second, wondering what Chloe's lips would taste like.

"Oh c'mon, it's our last party you need that! I'll make a cocktail for you!"

She was about to say no, but she didn't want to seem like the not cool girl who gets to bed at ten and always did her homework. Not tonight. She simply nodded and waited for her drink to arrive. Once she was finished, Fat Amy handed it proudly to Beca, and the brunette smiled, shyly turning back to make her way to her little corner again. But she turned back, and Chloe was arriving, and she didn't see her coming – of course – so Chloe kinda run into Beca, and the drink all splashed on Beca's white tank top – not so much white anymore.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." apologized Chloe putting her hands at her mouth, and then grabbing a napkin, trying to absorb the liquid from Beca's top.

"No, no it's... it's okay that's..." Beca could feel herself turning red, her body getting really hot by the seconds.

"No no that's not okay, oh my god! Come with me, I'll take you upstairs and give you something."

Beca was about to say something, anything, but her wrist was grabbed by the gorgeous redhead and she really couldn't stopped blushing at the idea of getting upstairs, only with her, in her bedroom maybe. I look like a stupid teenage boy, Beca thought to herself. Nothing will happen, she just ran into me because I'm invisible Beca Mitchell.

Once upstairs, Chloe closed the door of her room and went to her cupboard. She opened it, Beca was standing behind her, admiring her long and bright redhead hair, falling down on this really beautiful back and – of course – her look followed and stopped at her ass for what seemed an eternity, it was perfect, it was beautiful it was so... God she wanted her so badly.

"Beca right?" she heard Chloe said, turning to her with a t-shirt in her hand, "Were you staring at my ass Beca?" Chloe continued with a grin on her face.

"Wh... What? No... No of course not! I..." she blushed, she was so ashamed of being caught, she looked at the floor, nervously.

"Oh you're too cute!" Chloe said getting closer "It's okay, people do it all the time."

"I'm sorry" the brunette respond only taking the t-shirt and turning back to Chloe, starting to get her suspenders down. She was shy and kind of embarrassed as she realized Chloe will not went away as she was about to change, this girl had no idea of what privacy was does she?

"I literally run into you, I'm the one that should be sorry, and I really am," she paused, looking at Beca's back and checking her ass, like she did previously. "Well, with that sight not so sure that I'm really sorry" she muttered to herself.

"What... What did you say?" Because Beca was pretty sure she heard right but she didn't jump to conclusion that fast.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she was still staring, and Beca – now in just her bra as a top – could feel it. "You have a really nice ass." Beca turned to Chloe, opened her eyes really big, almost shocked, and blushing. "Oh c'mon don't blush I'm pretty sure you're said it all the time."

"Not really" she looked almost sad, and put the t-shirt on, ready to leave, hands on the knob of the door.

"Hey where are you going Beca, what was that huh? Why you look so sad suddenly" she made her way to Beca, her back against the door so she couldn't open it.

"You don't have to act like you care Chloe it's nothing."

"So you know my name huh?" she smiled, with her bright blue eyes, and that made Beca blushed – of course she blushed. "You forget to put those suspenders back on you."

"It was ridiculous" Beca looked anywhere but at Chloe, "I am ridiculous haven't you heard? The nerdy girl that won't go out and go to party and that doesn't have any friends aside from her brother who is leaving in few months now."

Chloe seemed sad, really, to see the little brunette with this state of mind. She leaned and take her into her arms, holding her tight. Beca didn't knew how to react, she wasn't much of a huger, she wasn't really used to it, but it was Chloe's embrace and in a way, it felt right. Chloe broke the hug but looked at Beca, smiling at her, the brunette couldn't help but smiled back.

"You have me now, and I'm leaving in few months too but we can keep in touch" Chloe winked at Beca. "Maybe I'll have the chance to see more of that" she then looked at Beca's body, making the brunette blush really hard. "You're too adorable when you're blushing."

"I look stupid, stop saying those things, they're not true. You just want sex or I don't know, but you don't want" Beca referred at her body with her hands "This."

"So that's what you think of me huh Beca Mitchell?" Chloe took a surprised look but deep inside she was really amused by the brunette attitude. "That I just want to have sex with those people down there and that I'm wasting my time with you only because I ran into you and wet your top?"

Beca didn't knew exactly how to react. Now she was embarrassed even more, she didn't mean Chloe to be like that at all, of course she was not like that. She was searching for something to answer, searching fast, she looked at her, really sorry and opened her mouth, to say something back but she was shut up. She was shut up by soft and tender lips. Chloe's lips. Chloe's lips were on her lips. She didn't knew how or why, but she didn't want to let go, she wanted it to last forever because, it was Chloe Beale that was kissing her at the moment.

But they needed to let go, searching for air at some point. Chloe looked at the brunette, waiting for her to opened her eyes and smiled at her. "I don't want "Just That" Beca" she paused, more than serious this time" I want everything that comes with it, I want you the same way I know you want me."

"But you don't even know me" Beca frowned because she really thought at some point this was a mistake and Chloe was just making fun of her.

"I do know you, I know you love your mixes more than anything else, that you don't get along with your dad but thanks to Jesse and your mother your family's a little bit more joyful, I know that you want to become a DJ, that you have a tattoo on your left wrist and that you're left handed." She paused, still smiling.

"H...How?" Beca was so confused.

"Because I think you're beautiful, and you're mysterious and I like that, and I'd like to know you better, but I never made a move, because I didn't really knew how to, until tonight." She saw the look Beca was making to her "You're intimidating you should know that."

The brunette didn't knew how to respond, she really didn't knew how to, she felt her heart melt inside and she was so in love with the redhead in front of her, she didn't knew how to react but her body seemed to knew better as it leaned towards the taller girl. She put a hand behind Chloe's neck and take her lips on hers, for the second time. Only that time, it was way more passionate, and with way more love, and really more heated. Too heated.

Chloe felt the brunette body's against her own, and she wanted her, so much. She take the brunette by the waist and held her, letting her put her tiny legs around Chloe's hips. Chloe took them on the bed, she dropped Beca here, and made her way on the top of her. She smiled as she saw the brunette trying to take off the redhead's short. Chloe get up and take her jacket and her t-shirt away, putting down her short and taking off her shoes and socks too. She was only in her – still black – underwear now and she was really hot, and really tanned and had the perfect body. She laughed as she saw the look Beca was giving to her.

Beca was nervous, but she couldn't really wait, she needed the redhead so much, she would rip her own clothes off if she could but Chloe was about to do it anyway so. The redhead leaned to the DJ, kissing her on the lips, then on her jaw line and getting lower to her collar bones, passing a hand under her t-shirt making her way to her breast, massaging tenderly making Beca to moan in pleasure.

"Chloe"

She only whispered, and the redhead didn't need to be told twice. She unzipped Beca's short, throwing it somewhere in the room – they really didn't care much at this time – she took off the brunette's shirt and undid her bra too, admiring the pale chest in front of her. Beca was embarrassed but Chloe was beating her lips, she was simply beautiful.

Chloe leaned down kissing Beca's chest, taking her left nipples in her mouth, massaging the other with her free hand. Beca was moaning, louder and louder with the time. She needed Chloe, inside her, right now, she didn't want to be teased or anything else, she needed the redhead. The DJ let her hands on Chloe's back, digging her nails in it with the pleasure, making Chloe moans too.

"Chlo please, I need you."

The redhead looked up at Beca and smiled, kissing her softly but then harder, and harder, letting her tongue entering the brunette's mouth. Breathless, Chloe kept putting hot and wet kisses on Beca's neck, sucking at some point, living a red mark and a beautiful hickey. Chloe kept kissing Beca, her hand making her way to the brunette's wet panties.

"You're so wet" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, biting her lob sending a shiver through Beca's body.

Chloe took off Beca's last piece of underwear and with her hand started rubbing circles around her clit. At first it was slow and gentle, but then Beca wanted more, she started moving her hips in the movement and Chloe just smiled at how the brunette wanted her so bad. She teased the brunette, but then, Beca just took Chloe's hand and forced her to put a finger into her, letting her moan loudly. Very loudly. Chloe decided to then stop the teasing and put a second finger, seeing as Beca loved this, she kept going, the brunette nearer to reach her climax at each movement from the redhead.

That was it. Beca was almost screaming, she couldn't take more, and as if Chloe knew her already perfectly, she put a third finger, going a little faster and a little deeper each time. Beca was hot, almost sweaty, but Chloe thought she was beautiful and she wanted her to come for her, and that's exactly what Beca did. Her scream was scoffed by Chloe's lips on hers as she reached her climax. It was almost too good Beca thought. She had to wait a couple of minutes to get back to reality, breathing really loudly, now in Chloe's arms.

Beca was about to say something to Chloe, she looked at her with those lovely eyes, smiling like an idiot, but she couldn't help smiling really. The redhead had her arms around Beca's tiny body and it felt so good and she felt so happy and pleased.

The brunette turn to Chloe, almost standing on her body now, she leaned to kiss the redhead, and both of them smiled through the kiss. Beca wanted to do the same to Chloe as she did to her, she started to deepened the kiss and letting her hands traveling on the taller woman's body. Chloe could feel herself melting under Beca's touch, she was already very wet, but unfortunately they were stopped by a knock on the door. Both of the girl separated and looked at the door, she was locked of course but still.

"Chloe we want to do a group photo from the party get your ass down in ten minutes!" both of girls looked at each other, thought Aubrey had left "And you too Beca!"

And for a minute they were confused but they started laughing. Eventually they stopped and Beca started to get up from the bed, fully naked, but Chloe held her by the wrist, with a smile, a kinky smile. Beca frowned. "Haven't you heard? We have ten minutes left, show me what you can do DJ." The redhead then pulled Beca back on top of her and kissed her gently, Beca smiled and hurried, there was no time for the tease obviously so she put away Chloe's panties and let her hand made her way to Chloe's crotch.

She was so wet, Beca smiled while placing hot kisses on the redhead's neck. With her hands, she started to rub some circles on the girl's clit, she did that with her thumb, while entering two fingers in the redhead, without any warnings. Chloe let out a scream, a scream of pleasure of course and god Beca was good, she was very very good Chloe thought to herself. She couldn't help but rocking her hips at the movement, Beca moved her fingers faster and deeper each time, making the redhead moan louder and louder but then, the brunette take her fingers off from Chloe. Before she could complained was between her legs and her tongue was there licking and sucking her clit.

Chloe was sent over the edge, as her – now for sure – girlfriend put a third fingers in her, tong still massaging her g-spot. Chloe let out her orgasm and had to old the sheets in her hand, trying to not scream too loud, because who knows who could hear? But at the moment she couldn't care less in fact, that was too good, Beca was too good. The brunette could feel the redhead reaching her climax and made sure to keep on going, until she felt all Chloe's body relaxed.

"You're a hell of a girl Mitchell, oh god." Chloe said simply, still breathing heavily.

"C'mon Red" Beca get up, putting her clothes back on "We've got a picture to do."

"I swear you'll be the death of me one day" Chloe assured, still in bed, watching her girlfriend getting dressed. She then get up and did the same, only before living she placed a kiss on Beca's check and then opened the door.

Beca couldn't help but blush, one more time, both of them went downstairs where Aubrey was waiting for them – of course she was. Beca blushed because of the look the blonde girl was giving her, and her brother's look too and pretty everyone in the room. But eventually Chloe broke the silence. "Are we taking this pic or what?" and everybody agreed.

They were all standing in front of the camera "Look cool" Fat Amy shouted, but Beca couldn't take her eyes from Chloe and smiled when she saw the redhead trying to take a "cool look" and rising up her middle finger to the camera. Beca smiled, like an idiot, but right now, she didn't care. Actually, she didn't care anymore what people would think of her, she had Chloe Beale now, and she was so in love.


End file.
